This invention relates to the art of containers, particularly to containers formed of paperboard or the like. The invention exhibits particular utility as a top cap closure construction for a container.
With the increasing costs of metals for lidding containers, manufacturers seek less expensive materials such as paperboard. Apart from their obvious appeal on grounds of cost and graphics, there is a need in the container art for container top closures which exhibit the property of easy opening and reclosure and which will also indicate whether the package has been tampered with. In some openable and reclosable containers, it is possible for containers to be opened and reclosed, all without any indication of such prior opening, prior to purchase by the ultimate consumer. This introduces problems of pilferage, as well as problems due to the entry of bacteria, moisture, and the like before use by the ultimate consumer.
The use of plastics materials in combination with paperboard containers has long been recognized in the container art, as for example plastic snap lids for paperboard containers. The use of plastics materials as the top closure of a container has not been entirely satisfactory in those instances wherein a reclosable opening in the container top is desired. This is because of the inherent resiliency of the plastic lid, i.e., its tendency to regain its original, closed configuration. Further, printability of plastics members is often difficult.